A Day in the Life
by sockpuppet82
Summary: Harry Potter's life ... soap opera-style! -- Harry/Ginny : Ron/Hermione : challenge : drabble


**Written for hh_writersblock!!**

Challenge #11 - Soap Opera  
What if Hogwarts was a soap opera? How would the characters change? How would the school change? How would romance change? It's up to YOU to explore everything! You have 5 character options. You must write a day in the life of either:  
-Harry  
-Hermione  
-Ron  
-Draco  
-McGonagall  


* * *

A Day in the Life

Harry walks down the crowded hall. He can't see their faces, just looks past them, into his shadowed future. He sees life; he sees death.

Draco Malfoy struts by with his two goons, and Harry can focus. He gives his rival a disdainful look that is returned in interest. The three bumble by and Harry's trio don't bother with a second look.

Behind him is a whispered argument.

"Look, I know you did it. Just stop lying so that we can get past this, already."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione."

"Oh come on, Ronald. Why would Lavender lie? It's not that I _care_ or anything, I just hate it when you lie to me!"

"I can't believe you think I cheated on you! Do you have such little faith in me? Really?"

"Oh please. Get over yourself."

"I did not snog her, Hermione. I didn't! Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Ronald, if you don't stop lying to me, I might have to get _mad_!"

"It's not cheating to check her out, is it? No. And that's all I did. It's her fault that she's deluded enough to think that it means anything."

"Right. Seriously, you think I'm going to get mad if you confess? You're wrong."

"Well … look, Hermione, it's not like it _meant_ anything. She was just some stupid bint. And I swear, I was thinking about you the whole time!"

Harry starts to walk faster as Hermione's shrill screams permeate the air. The downside to having female friends.

"Harry!" It's Ginny, a huge smile on her face. "How are you?" she asks.

"Great, Gin," he smiles, sneaking a hand around her waist. "Now that you're here." She blushes.

"Harry Potter," she says, pushing playfully against his chest. "Always the ladies man."

She looks at him, and the moment turns sensual as the pair stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," she whispers.

He doesn't bother whispering back; he's too busy kissing her, slowly and deeply.

"Mr. Potter? Ms. Weasley?" They are rudely interrupted by Madame Pomfrey. The pair pull away slowly.

"Madame Pomfrey." Harry nods at her.

"Good afternoon," she replies. "Will you two follow me to my office, please? I have some distressing news."

They do, wearing quizzical frowns, and glancing at each other ever so often. The walk seems to take a long time.

"Please," she says, as they enter the hospital wing, "take a seat."

Harry and Ginny comply, worried.

"As you know, Harry, you were in here just last week from a Quidditch related injury," Madame Pomfrey starts. Harry nods. "And you, Ginny, visited me a month previously." Ginny nods.

"I have discovered…" Madame Pomfrey pauses and sweeps a hand to her brow. "I have discovered that the two of you are … related."

Gasps. Harry and Ginny pull away from each other. Their eyes are filled with confusion.

"I don't understand," says Ginny, and her voice is tinged with panic.

"It seems that Lily Evans had a secret affair…" Pomfrey pauses again "…with Arthur Weasley. Ginny, you are Harry's half brother."

There is a dull _thud_ as Ginny falls off her chair. Pomfrey and Harry's eyes narrow in on her, note the splayed limbs and hair. Gasp again.

Harry is pushed out of the classroom as Madame Pomfrey gets to work, levitating a stretcher over, and easing the girl onto it gently. It's the last view of her he gets as the hospital doors close.

An hour later, Harry is pacing outside the hospital wing, nearly frantic. His lips feel dirty from when they moved over his sister's, but he can't concentrate on that. It permeates into his consciousness in a steady background stream.

_Bang_. The doors are flung open.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey says sadly. "It seems that I must again give you bad news."

"How much worse could it get?" Harry whispers desolately.

"It seems," says Pomfrey, pausing to wipe at her glasses, "it seems that Ms. Weasley has slipped into a coma."

"What?" Harry breathes, horrified.

"Her brain was unable to cope with the delicate revelation; it needs some time to recuperate," she explains.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry cries, and rushes into the Hospital, brushing past Pomfrey and her feeble attempts to stop him.

She's there. Her head decorated with fine white gauze, wrapped around the soft red hair.

And Harry knows what he must do. Knows what he _will_ do. He will stand by her until the end. Until his end, her end, or the end of the world.

Because he loves her.

* * *

**Err... I dunno. What do you think?**


End file.
